Environment protection and response to climatic change have been a huge challenge for human beings along with technological progress and economic development. With the increase of energy consumption, in telecommunication industry, more and more operators begin to care their own social responsibility and operation cost aroused by rise in energy price.
At present, approaches for saving energy of mobile communication network mainly cover: optimizing station location quantity on premise of guaranteeing no influence on coverage, capacity and service quality; finding effective method to improve energy efficiency and reduce equipment power consumption; researching and developing sustainable energy (wind energy, solar energy, etc.).
As for equipment of RAN (Radio Access Network) side required at peak hour, if there are 4 transceivers in each section and three sections in a cell, the 12 transceivers will be in activation state all the time. After introducing energy control mechanism, service demand can be satisfied just by keeping one transceiver in standby state in each section at low service period (such as late night). If the energy saving strategy aforesaid can be applied for all eNB (Evolved Node B), a large amount of energy can be saved without lowering service quality.
In light of self-optimizing network, energy saving entity includes the following three structures: distributed architecture, in which network element will collect necessary information for self-optimizing and participation of OAM (Operation Administration Maintenance) system is unnecessary; centralized architecture of, in/of which OAM system collects information from network element to trigger off energy saving algorithm and then decides subsequent action of network element; hybrid architecture that the two architectures abovementioned are used in mixing.
An ESM (Energy Saving Management) solution is put forth in current communication system to improve resource utilization rate of the overall or part of the network. ESM will launch appropriate action by ways of collecting and assessing related information from network to adjust network configuration to further satisfy service demand. ESM solutions can cover the following two basic processes: energy saving activation that realizing the purpose of saving energy by closing eNB cell or restricting to use part of physical sources, thus corresponding eNB will come to energy saving state; energy saving deactivation, viz. open the cell closed or resume the utilization of the restricted physical resources to meet the increasing service demand and Qos (Quality of Service) demand, corresponding eNB cell is recovered to normal state from energy saving activation state. Wherein, energy saving action comprises: close/open cell, close/open carrier, close/open transceiver, close/open HeNB (Home Evolved Node B) and so on. When a certain network element is in ESM state, surrounding network elements in normal working state will be in energy saving compensation activation state to compensate energy saving service loss of cell in energy saving state via expanding coverage and other methods.
The inventor finds out in the process realizing the present invention that at least the following problems exist in existing technology:
At present, corresponding energy saving solutions and process are only provided in LTE (Long Term Evolution) system and only X2 interface supports energy saving solutions in LTE system. In inter-system network where LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), LTE, UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) and GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) coexist as shown in FIG. 1, since it includes S1, Iub, Iu, Abis, A/Gb, Iur-g and other interfaces, present energy saving solution is imperfect and energy saving function can not be realized for the scene repeatedly covered or non-repeatedly covered between inter-systems.